True Love Does Happen
by LarryJoeBob
Summary: Ginny has been smitten by a certain blonde hair Slytherin who has been her friend since the 5th year. Now what happens when this boy askes Ginny out. Does Harry get jeoulous or does he go along with his own love life. DMGW
1. Asking out is hard to do

Chapter 1: Asking Out is Hard to Do

Ginny's POV

"Ginny! You've got mail!" Ron yelled from down the stairs.

"Who from?" I yelled back.

"Um...some guy named...um...Drake?" Ron yelled back with a confused tone.

I had been waiting for this letter all summer! It was from Draco, my secret friend. We had been friends since my 5th year and now I was in my 6th year and 16. Draco said that he was going to send me an owl with a question.Oh how I hoped it was the question I had been waiting for! I was hoping that he ask me to date him. Oh, I had fancied him ever since my4th year. His blue eyes that I could get lost in and his blonde hair that I ever so wished to run my fingers through. He had grown to from the first tome she had ever seen him. He was now about 6'. He was absolutly gorgous!

I rushed down the stairs andsnatched the letter fromRon. He looked at me in a suprised look, butby the time he tried to say somehtingI was already rushing up the stairs back up to my room.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I havealways liked you alot and I have __missed you all summer. I was wondering if you would meet me in front of Flourish and Blotstommorow. I guess this is me trying to ask you out. I mean if you don't want to go out with me I understand but I wanted to...um...take you out to dinner. If this is fine I'll meet you there at 6. Owl me your answer a.s.a.p.!_

_Draco_

I wrote a quick little message telling him how much I missed him and then wrote "See you tommorow". I tied the letter onto Pigwidegon (who Inow owned becauseRon bought a new owl)and sent him off.I couldn't wait till tommorow.

Draco's POV

I took my letter to Ginny and tied it onto my eagle owl's leg. I couldn't wait for her response although I had just sent the owl. I decided that while I was waiting for the reply I mite as well go and put some cloths on over my checkered green boxers. I showered and then put on a white under shirt, a blue button-up shirt (unbuttoned), and jeans. By the time I was done my owl had returned, but with out an anwser. I asumed someone else had got it and gave Ginny the letter. A few minutes later Ron's barn owl came to me with a message that wasclearly not from Ginny.

_Malfoy! Stayaway from my sister!_

It was from Ron who had obviously read the letter. Ron had always been protective of who his sister dated andRon was probaly having a cow because Ginny was probably going to go out with me, The SlytherinHottie. Then I heard the most annoying sound ever! It was Gunny'sowl Pigwdegon. I untiedth letter and scanned down the letter for the answer, but didnt see it. TheI noticed something put under her name.

_Ginny_

_p.s. See you tommorow!_

Draco was so excited and he couldn't wait for it to be tommorow.


	2. Ron's Rant

A/N None of the charectors belong to me! Just the plot!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ron's Rant

Ginny's POV

Ron walked into my room without knocking, fuming mad.

"Ron I could have been…"he cut me off and started screaming at me.

"Ginny you're not going out with that creep Malfoy! How could you even think of being friends with him! I mean…" Ron stopped yelling long enough for me to slip my opinion in.

"Ron he's really nice and I really like him. Ron if I was older then you it wouldn't be any of my business to tell you who to date, although I do think that you and Hermione would make a cute couple." I had finished calmly and I could see him blushing at the mention of Hermione. He sat down on my bed and swung his arm around me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Malfoy has been known to break a lot of girl's hearts." Ron said.

"Ron I'm a big girl and I can handle him myself. Here I'll make you a deal, if he hurts me then you can come and beat him up, deal?" I questioned.

Ron gave a weak smile. "Deal." He replied and walked out of my room.

Ron's POV

I stormed up the stairs about to burst in anger. I cant believe that Ginny had the nerve to even be friends with a creep like Malfoy. I burst into Ginny's room without knocking, fuming mad.

"Ron I could have been…"I cut her off and started screaming at her.

"Ginny you're not going out with that creep Malfoy! How could you even think of being friends with him! I mean…" I stopped yelling because I had a loss of words. I just couldn't believe how naïve she could be. I guess she saw a chance for her to tell me what she thought because she started talking just as I stopped.

"Ron he's really nice and I really like him. Ron if I was older then you it wouldn't be any of my business to tell you who to date, although I do think that you and Hermione would make a cute couple." she had finished calmly and I started blushing at the mention of Hermione. I sat down on my bed and swung my arm around her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. Malfoy has been known to break a lot of girl's hearts." I said.

"Ron I'm a big girl and I can handle him myself. Here I'll make you a deal, if he hurts me then you can come and beat him up, deal?" Ginny questioned.

I gave her a weak smile. "Deal." I replied and walked out of her room.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the long delay in the 2nd chapter. Well here are my comments for the people who gave me reviews.

Malfoy teddybear: Well I hope you keep reading and thanx for thinking my story is cute!

Pussin Boots: Here is the next chapter and I really hope you like it!

Keep reviwing and keep reading (although i might take a while to upload)


	3. The First Date

A/N Sorry yall that I haven't written in a while but I've been really busy since school started. There is a change in my story. I'm just putting it in Ginny's point of view from now on, so that I can hopefully update faster. Oh and I do not own the characters, J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot. Also I will answer some of the reviews at the end.

Chapter 3: The First Date

I got up at 7 that morning so I could get perfect for my date with Draco later that day. I crept out of my bedroom down the hall into the bathroom. I brushed my hair trying to get it in the perfect style. After about an hour I decided to have it in a messy bun. I then opened most of the bathroom drawers (which was all except 2) that held all my make-up when I remembered that I wasn't even dressed. How am I supposed to pick out my make-up when I'm not even dressed, I rushed over to my room and spent at least 15 minutes picking out my outfit. I was wearing a red and yellow shirt that in silver letters said 'Gryffindor' on the front and on the back it said 'Pure Talent'. I was also wearing red sophies with the Gryffindor crest on it. I went into my bathroom again when Ron saw me.

"Ginny, we're leaving in an hour!" he yelled.

_Oh ya…Ron and Hermione are double dating with us. _

I finished putting my make-up in 5 minutes before we had to leave. Hermione was already there and waiting. They each took some floo powder and we're instantly in Diagon Ally.

"Draco is meeting us in Fred and George's new shop." I told them matter-of-factly.

"Well we have about an 20 minutes until we're supposed to meet him so why don't we go and get our books," suggested Hermione.

"Hermione, we don't even have the list yet! How are we supposed to get our books when we don't have the list?" whined Ron. "Besides I think we should go and get something to eat before we meet him."

"Ron you're always hungry, plus we're having breakfast with Draco." Ginny said mocking Ron.

We all eventually decided on waiting for Draco at the shop so Ron and I could visit with our older brothers. While Ron and I were talking to Fred and George, Hermione looked around the shop making a mental note of specific things she would ask Ron nicely to buy for her. After an hour of waiting a blond with cold grey eyes stepped in the shop. He was wearing a green sweater and blue jeans. He looked perfect.

"Who invited him," whispered Fred.

"I did," I replied striding across the room to go and grasp Draco into a hug.

"Hi Ginny, you look great," Draco.

"Thank you. Well we should get going for breakfast."

Everyone nodded and we set off, each girl hand in hand with her guy. Ron and Hermione stayed behind Draco and I so that we wouldn't slip away. After walking for awhile all of us went into a little café for breakfast. I couldn't believe that this was going to be my 1st date, eating breakfast in a café with my brother and his girlfriend right there.

_Maybe if this turns out good Ron will trust Draco and I and our next date we'll be by our selves._

We each ordered a few minutes after getting into the café. Ron ordered a chocolate muffin, Hermione ordered a bagel, Draco ordered a hot chocolate (a/n it's not coffee b/c I'm Mormon and I don't drink coffee) and a bagel, and I just ordered a hot chocolate. As everyone finished up I kissed Draco on the cheek. We all went separate ways, Ron, Hermione, and I one way, and Draco another. We got home at about 10 am.

"Ginny, come here. I need to talk to you." Ron called out.

"Yes?" I questioned as I came down the stairs.

"I would like to tell you what I thought of your boyfriend."

_Oh no, here it came. He was going to say I was never going to be able to see Draco again._

"Draco is very nice and I guess if…"

"Yes!"

"I guess if you really like him then you may date him."

"Yessss!"

A/N Ok I'm stopping it there. Sorry it's so short. So here are the answers to the reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter up!

**Malfoy teddybear**: I hoped u liked this chapter as much as the other 2.

**BelleBaby**: for the 2nd chapter (and for all the rest of the chapters) I am/did rite it in ms word

**Alexandria J. Malfoy**: No I don't have to use POV so I stopped using it so I could get more chappies up

**Pussin Boots**: I hope u liked this chapter!

**Angel's Only Shadow**:I haven't read one of your stories yet but I plan to after posting this chapter (which will be when its already posted for yall)

**Grace**: Thanx for the constructive critisim! Well feel free to critizize this chapter! )


	4. The Worst Ride to Hogwarts

A/n Sorry I haven't posted for this story in forever. My computer crashed and I just got it fixed. I'll try to post more often, but I am so busy with school. Can't wait till school is out and I have more time to post. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**The Worst Ride to Hogwarts**

Ginny opened her eyes as she heard he mother yelling at Ron and Harry to wake up, as usual. Hermione was already up and almost ready to go. It was just a normal morning before setting off to Hogwarts.

"Good morning Ginny," Hermione said sweetly. "I took the liberty to start packing your things for you so you could take more time to get ready for Draco. I mean, you haven't seen him for weeks!"

"Thanks 'Mione, but you didn't have to."

"Well I did anyways so be happy and go get ready."

Ginny laughed softly as she left the room. Hermione was the greatest friend in the world. As Ginny entered her bathroom she slipped on the outfit she had picked out the day before. It consisted of a red baby-doll shirt with a Gryffindor crest on it that muggles couldn't see. Adjusted around her bottom half nicely she had hip hugger jeans with flowers down her right leg. She decided to let her long red hair rest around her shoulders and didn't bother applying any make-up.

"Let's go or we're going to be late!" screeched Mrs. Weasley. Soon Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had filed down stairs ready to go. Mrs. Weasley simply pointed for the door and they walked out. Packing their things in the car and then squishing them selves into it.

After 10 minutes of driving they were finally at King's Cross Station. Each taking out their luggage and getting a luggage cart and they headed for Platform 9 ¾. Running into the wall one at a time after making sure no muggles were watching made them just a bit closer to getting to Hogwarts.

"Ron and I have to go to a Prefects meeting. We will meet up with you later," Hermione said heading for the train.

Before getting on the train Ginny looked around for Draco. As she spotted him she shot him a smile. As he smiled back she headed for him. Reaching him she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you," she whispered in his ear as his warm embrace engulfed her.

"I've missed you more," he answered. Moving away from her he smiled. "Slytherin is so much better," he commented as he noticed her shirt. Ginny just smiled and let out a small laugh. "I have to go to a Prefects meeting so I'll come sit with you when it's over."

"Okay," she answered and hugging him once more before he left in the same direction Hermione had 2 minutes ago. She headed for the train and jumped up onto it, looking through the compartments for the usual one she sat in with Harry, Neville, and Luna.

As she came to their usual compartment she slid the door open only to find Luna and Neville making out.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked trying really hard not to laugh as Neville sat up.

"Um…no…um…come in," Neville stuttered as his face reddened. Luna just flipped her hair back and smoothed it out. Ginny walked the rest of the way in and took a seat on the bench opposite them.

"I guess I'm not the only one who found love this summer," she muttered to herself. Looking up at them she said, "So how was your summer?"

"Not bad," Luna said wistfully as she looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence the train started and Harry wasn't there. Ginny wondered where he had run off too.

As the ride progressed it was about time for the Prefects to be done with their meeting. Ginny looked at the door and waited anxiously for it to open. All of a sudden there was a large crash in the hall of the train. Ginny quickly got up and opened the door so hard it could have broken. Sticking her head out the door she saw Draco laying on the ground with Harry pointing his wand at him.

"Harry no!" Ginny screamed in unison with Hermione. Ginny ran quickly ran up to Draco and flung herself onto him. Her body covering his made sure that Harry wouldn't do anything. Looking up at Harry she questioned, "Harry what has got into you?" Tears were rolling down her face. What would have caused Harry to do this?

Harry shook his head and answered "I…I don't know." As he answered he started walking backwards and finally running off somewhere when he was finished.

Ginny looked down at Draco and placed her head on his chest letting her tears hit his shirt. Hermione came and helped her up and walked her to her compartment and sat her on one of the chairs. Right behind them was Ron helping Draco. Sitting him by Ginny Ron took a seat next to Hermione. Millions of thought ran through Ginny's mind, but the one that kept coming up was 'This has to be the worst ride to Hogwarts ever.'

A/n Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Oh and I might be going for Harry being jealous of Draco. I'm a true Harry/Ginny shipper at heart, but Draco/Ginny is so much more interesting don't you think? So any suggestions for what I do next? I might possibly have Harry use Poly Juice Potion and become Draco so that he can make Ginny not like Draco anymore. Possibly have Ginny be resorted into Slytherin or Draco into Gryffindor. What do y'all think?


End file.
